Failure
by neoendgame
Summary: Accessing files...Accessing files...Failure.
1. Accessing files

Hi. This is an invader zim fic. Please reveiw.

I do not own invader zim

I should inform you now that what i am about to tell you may shock you.The world is now unawhere of the great change.  
The great failure.The great invasion. The great death.

It was known by only a few on this planet that an alien was among us. His plans where small and harmless for the most part.  
His people however...they where powerful. The empire was huge, but we will not speak anymore of them at this time. A boy did see through his plans. This boy nearly brought forth the fall of the irken empire. Mankind was to blame for his failure. This was the "great failure"

It was november 18 2003. The alien and his robot helper had came up with a plan. This plan was a failure. This was his last plan before the "great invasion".

accessing file.

Dib

"Dib" was the child that tried to stop zim. It was his doing that zim failed most of his plans. Dib was ridiculed for this, yet he still fought zim and saved the ones who ridiculed him.

Date: November 10 2003.

Dib had seen them coming. They where a large invasion fleet. Of course most people ignored him.  
It was his estimate that they would arive by the 19 of november. Dib had tried to warn us. He even contacted this place. He was ridiculed even more.

Date: november 20 2003

no files

Date: november 21 2003

no files

Date: november 22 2003

no files

Date: november 23 2003

...FAILURE TO OPEN FILE!

...FAILURE TO OPEN FILE!

...FAILURE TO OPEN FILE!

...FAILURE TO OPEN FILE!

...FAILURE TO OPEN FILE!

...FAILURE TO OPEN FILE!

...FAILURE TO OPEN FILE!

I am about to tell you the truth of what happened after november 18 2003.

accessing file...The great invasion 


	2. The Great invasion

Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 2

Accessing file...The Great Invasion.

Date: November 19 2003

This is a clip from the november 19 2003 news.

"AT 10:42 AM THIS MORNING, A LARGE FLEET OF SHIPS WHERE SEEN ENTERING EARTHS ATMOSPHERE. THESE SHIPS IMMEDIATELY BEGAN DESTROYING ALL IN THERE PATH. EARTHS MILITARY HAS BEEN UNSUCCESSFUL FOR THE MOST PART..."

That is the end of the clip.

Open file "zim" november 18 2003.

Accessing file  
.  
On november 18 2003 zim reported back to the irkens. this conversation took place

"MIGHTY TALLEST! I BRING GOOD NEWS. WITH MY NEWEST PLAN I CAN...tallest?"

"ZIM...INVASION...WE ARE UNDER ATTACK...THEY ARE HEDDING FOR EARTH..."

That is where the transmission cuts off.

The next day the "Great Invasion" took place. It was not the irkens that first attacked...the invaders are now known as "the erasers".

We now know that Zim and Dib had created a truce on november 19 2003.

Open file "Great Invasion november 19 2003"

After the fall of japan, china, the united states, England, and australia, the erasers had vary little military oposision.

Access hidden file of november 22 2003. Password "Team"  
.  
Accessing file

On november 22 2003 a large ship was seen in japan. This ship was not of "the erasers". This ship was poilted by zim and dib. They fought these aliens. Soon zim and dib had control of a large part of earth, and the erasers had a large part.

Access high security file...november 23 2003.  
.......  
Password needed.

"Password? i dont have another password" Said a person looking at a computer screen. 


	3. The Great Failure

Thanks every one for the reviews.

To Alone in the Dark. Thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading.

To Dibsthe1. If you want to find out who the person at the computer is keep reading.  
I had an idea of who it was...but now im not sure. And i dont think i will go into much detail about "the erasers" they are just...there.

To Sambev89. hhhhm i hope i dont get to unoriginal...i'll try to stay unique.

Chapter 3

Password needed.

"Team"...denied

"thegreatfailure"...denied

"irken"...accessing file.

November 23 2003

Accessing file...The Great Failure.

On november 23 2003, the "erasers" used there full force to attack japan and dib and zim.

The attack left dib hurt, and zim retreated with the unconscious body of dib.

this day seemed like weeks to some. First the attack on the ship, and now...the irkens arived.

The irkens quickly routed the erasers. It was a victory for the irkens.

Later in the same day dib woke up.

The irkens where welcomed by most of mankind. They thought of the irkens as savers.

Dib saw threw this. He wanted zim to help him destroy them. Zim would not help in destroying the tallest.

The irkens decided to go along with the humans for that time. They where given alot of snack food.

At 10:00 pm of the same night, dib prepared for an attack. With an irken gun he prepared to kill the tallest.

Humans saw him. They tried to stop him. He was shot...and killed.

This is what is now called the great failure.

Zim had put a bug on dib before he left. This is what he herd.

"HEEEEEY...Isint this the dib kid"  
"I think it is. Souldent he be off stomping that stupid zim"  
"That foolish zim. Where do you think he is"  
"Who cares?"

Zim was crushed by this.

He now wanted to stop the tallest...he wanted to destroy the ones who betrayed him.

Accessing file...results of the great failure file 1. 


	4. results of the great failure file 1

Thanks for the reviews 

To Tailfeather. Thanks

To blahsblah2001.I'll try to work on that. And nope.

Accessing file ...  
Results of the great failure file 1.

Zim now prepared his plan for the detruction of the Tallest.

He planted a bomb into Gir, His SIR unit.

Around the world the Irkens where being treated like kings.

Date November 24 2003.

Accessing file...

On November 24 2003 the Tallest had loaded up on snack food. They where ready to attack the humans. At 10:30 am the attack began. But they did not get far.

Zims SIR unit was seen with the Irkens. Then was am explosion. Alot of the Irkens where destroyed.

One Tallest survived the attack. This tallest returned to the ship with the surviving Irkens.

The surviving Tallest was quickly destroyed, not by Zim, but by a surviving Eraser.

The Erasers where not gone, but where in hidding. They Destroyed the Irkens.

The Erasers turned out to be worse then the Irkens. So the Destruction of the irkens was one of the results of The Great Failure.

Accessing file...The results of the great failure file 2.


	5. Results of the Great Failure File 2

Thanks for the reviews.

To Invader Crystal. ...umm...OKIE DOKIE (Most of you may know where i got that)

To thejennamonster. Thanks. So you want to know more? Ok all of you, please tell me if you want a story after this one telling the story threw the eyes of Dib and/or Zim.

Accessing files...The Results of the Great Failure file 2.

Date November 24 2003.

The world was for the most part in chaos. The Erasers continued there attack.

The humans tried,but could not defeat this number of Erasers.

Date December 2 2003.

Zim was still alive. He was working on a weapon. This weapon would be loaded into his and Dibs ship. The ship was still in Japan. He had the weapon...now he needed to get to the ship.

Zim was seen in japan. He fought his way to the ship. He got to the ship. A large battle took place.

After a long fight, the erasers overwhelmed the ship. Zim was killed.

After his death the weapon was triggerd.

A bomb. this bomb killed a huge number of erasers, but it also killed humans. The weapon also poisoned the area. Humans could no longer live in japan at this date. It would take years for the poison to disappear.

This was seen as one of the results of the great failure.

I may stray from this style for the next chapter. But it will be back to normal for the chapter after it if i do. 


	6. The Great Defeat

Sorry it has taken me so long, the story should be done soon.

To Dibsthe1: Im not sure if i was even thinking of that at the time i did that chapter.

Accessing Files.

The great defeat

December 3 2003

The Erasers seemed to be an unstoppable force. They soon had invaded every country on Earth.

But one more fleet was still to take part in this battle

December 4 2003

A large number of ships landed on Earth. They were the Meekrob army. After the defeat of the Irkens, they decided to come to Earth and help destroy the Erasers.

The Erasers defeated them in 2 days.

After this attack some of the erasers left Earth. It was later discovered that they invaded the planet Meekrob.

The Erasers now set an all out attack on all life on Earth.

But one man had a weapon that could defeat the Erasers.

Accessing file...

The great change.


	7. The Great Change

To Invader Iza-Sorry. The ones you see on the show.

To Theangryweasle-I think i may do that.

The Great Change

Accessing files...

December 10 2003

The Erasers now started to destroy any remaining houses and buildings they could find.

Professor Membrane, the most famous scientist in the world had just finished something.

At 12:42 pm on December 10 2003 the invasion was stopped.

Professor Membrane had found a way to defeat The Erasers.

That is all of the information we have on the defeat of the Erasers.

December 11 2003

Prof.Membrane spread what he called "The Coma Serum". This put almost all humans into a coma like state.

Prof.Membrane and his colleges rebuilt the cites.

2 years after the "Coma Serum" was spread, all humans in the coma like state had some of there memory erased. They where then awakened. None remembered the events of the invasion.

That was The Great Change.

End File...

The person at the computer looked at something. It was a picture of Dib and his sister. The person turned the picture over. It said "Dib and Gaz". The person said "So my brother was part of this...this must be why i don't remember him...all i have left is this picture. This picture led me to the truth of the invasion" The person was then hit with a bolt of electricity. They were killed.

"I am sorry, but i could not let this get out" Said Prof.Membrane. He walked away. One of the only humans on earth that knew the information of The Great Invasion was now dead, and the picture was destroyed.

The End

Well thats it for this story, but look out for a story based on this one soon.


End file.
